If I Die: a Deidara Oneshot
by Singergirl010
Summary: Vittoria seeks out her friend Deidara after her boyfriend Sasuke dumps her.


Name: Vittoria (Vitta for short)

Age: 16 (Deidara is 17)

Looks: red hair (long and cut in layers), green eyes, 4'11" (Deidara is 5'4"), really skinny, ect. (you get the idea)

Personality: really sweet, caring, loves animals, loves reading, loves art, ect. (you get the idea)

Info: This story is AU (Alternate Universe) and takes place at Konoha High School. This was initially part of my story, but I had to delete it because it didn't fit with the plot line. Vittoria is in year one and Deidarais in year two. Just before this one-shot, Vittoria had a REALLY bad breakup with her bf, Sasuke, and the Konoha kids are all ignoring her. She loves to draw and loves listening to music. FYI, the Akatsuki is a band.

* * *

You couldn't handle it. It was just too much. You started running. It was a Friday afternoon so you hoped that Deidara would be in the music room with the rest of the Akatsuki practicing. You tore down the hallways and arrived at the music room. You could hear music seeping through the cracks around the door. Quietly you opened the door and slipped in. You stood just inside the doorway and the band members looked over at you. Deidara noticed the pained expression on you face and came over to you. "What's wrong, un?" he asked worriedly.

"What would you do if I died, Deidara?" you asked trying not to cry. Your expression and tone-of-voice made him even more worried.

"What? Why would you ask that, yeah?"

"Would you care or would you just be glad to have me off your hands?" Deidara looked into your eyes and saw how dead they were. "Do you care about me, Deidara? Would you cry if I died right now?" He noted how you had left off the suffix of his name again.

"Vitta-chan, why are you talkingabout dying?" By now the others had caught on that something was wrong with you.

"Would you care?" you asked and your voice cracked.

"Of course I would, yeah! What's wrong?" with this he took you hands and looked you in the eyes, trying to find answers in them.

A tear slid down your face and you replied, "No one else would care. Not Lee, or Shikamaru, or Sasuke, or anyone." Another tear fell.

"I'll be back later guys, okay?" Deidara directed this towards the other band members. He pulled you by the hand out of the music room. You got outside and he started running with you in tow like on your first day of school, but unlike that first day there was something terribly wrong with you. You finally got to a clearing in the forest and Deidara sat down pulling you down too so that you were kneeling in front of him. "Vittoria, what's wrong, yeah?"

"They all hate me now." You told Deidaraeverything from how you'd fallen for Sasuke, how the others had told you about him and that he was a heart breaker. How you two had dated in secret and had finally been found out. How after they learned of you and Sasukethey'd started ignoring you, but you'd still had Sasuke. About how Sasuke and you had decided to take a break from each other so you could try to patch things up with the others and how he didn't care about you anymore. And finally, you told him about how just that day you had asked the others the same question you had asked him, "If I died, would you care?" and how they all either ignored her or told her to leave them alone. By the end of your story your tears were pouring down your face. As you concluded your story, Deidara pulled you close and you latched your arms around him like your life depended on it. You cried and cried and Deidara stroked your hair "shhh"-ing you caringly. You two stayed like that for a long time until your tears finally started slowing and your breathing became more normal.

"You okay now, un?" he asked still stroking you hair. You nodded but didn't let go from his embrace. "I could never hate you. You know that, right? I don't care about who your friends with, yeah. It doesn't matter. Anyone who judges you by that isn't a true friend. It's what's inside that counts, un." This sent you into new waves of tears. Deidara pulled you onto his lap and held you even closer. He rocked back and forth and pressed his lips to your forehead. You looked up at him with confusion on your tear stained face. A blush started spreading across Deidara's face. "Sorry, un. I didn't mean to do that. I mean, I've wanted to do that for a while, but this really wasn't the best time, yeah." You looked at him and blinked a few times. Your mind was churning too fast. You couldn't process it all. Had Deidara just kissed you? Was he trying to tell you that he liked you? "I've liked you since your first day here actually. Agh, listen, un. Just forget it, okay?" He'd let go of you with one arm and had matted his hand in his hair. You looked up at Deidara's face. His eyes were closed, but you could tell that he was frustrated with himself.

Deidara had always been so nice to you. You knew he wasn't this nice to just everybody. You'd seen firsthand how he acted around other girls. You touched your forehead where he'd kissed you. Even though everything was messed up, one thing was perfectly clear; Deidara really, really liked you, and you had always had a crush on him too. You'd thought the feeling was just deep friendship, but it was more. You licked you lips as they had gone very dry. Should you? You decided that, yes, you should. Slowly you leaned in and pressed your lips to his. He pulled away and looked at you. His eyes scanned your face, looking for a reason behind the action and saw that you were blushing. He leaned in hesitantly, fearing that you might pull away, that that kiss had just been to make him feel better. You leaned in as well and your lips met. You placed your arms around his neck as to deepen the kiss and his arms snaked around your waist.

After the two of you broke apart for air you leaned up against Deidara's chest. "You know what, Dei?"

"What un?"

"Life is good."

"So I take it that means no dying, right, un?"

"No dying." you agreed and smiling you leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
